Semiconductor manufacturing processes have become increasingly more complex. From the beginning with the creation of discrete transistors and other semiconductor devices through subsequent medium and large scale integrated devices, the number of transistors or independent elements we can fit on to a semiconductor chip has grown exponentially each year. For example, the first integrated processors comprised on the order of 2300 transistors. A recently announced integrated circuit processor comprises more than 220 million transistors. Other circuits are projected to contain over 1 billion transistors in the foreseeable future.
This continued exponential growth of semiconductor manufacturing processes, while contributing to the greatly decreased costs of individual semiconductor devices and products has also exacerbated many production and testing problems associated with commercial semiconductor manufacturing processes. The substantial increase in the density of electronic circuits in the semiconductor integrated manufacturing processes has resulted in the production of many more less-than-perfect semiconductor die or chips. This increase in the production of less than perfect chips and die has spawned a new market for electronic component sellers who find ways to utilize less-than-perfect chips or die to assemble working components.
In recent years, advancements in memory technology have resulted in several varieties of improved memory chips. These memory chips include chips that provide higher density memory, new control signals, and simplified input/output control. Consequently, memory products which employ a new variety of partially-defective and flawless memory parts, enable new patching processes and techniques, which are different from those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,049.
In summary, there is an ongoing need in the art for means and methods of producing low cost semiconductor devices, particularly memory modules. Related to this is an ongoing need to make use of modem, common-use semiconductor devices that are partially-defective so that such devices are not completely wasted.